


Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story?

by rozey_woes



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Dream Dies, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, TommyInnit Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozey_woes/pseuds/rozey_woes
Summary: //No real spoilers since this is just my own headcanonMy own idea on how today's stream (Jan 20th) could go.Where Tommy dies in Tubbo's arms after he successfully kills Dream. After his death, things in L'Manburg change.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 347





	Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story?

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I woke up and thought of this hc so I decided to speed-run it before today's fight with Dream

Tommy did it.

He killed Dream.

He rid the server of its tyrant once and for all.

Unfortunately, it came with a dark price. Before Tommy had plunged his sword through Dream's chest, the masked male had managed to stab his own sword through Tommy's gut. It was a double-KO of sorts, Dream had let his guard down after he stabbed Tommy. The teen took that opportunity to lunge at the man, impaling him with his own sword.

That was how Tommy found himself leaning against a rock, staring up at the night sky above him, filled with an odd sense of peace. He knew that it was likely that he'd die during this fight. He told himself he would die trying to kill Dream. 

And he did.

"TOMMY? I'm back! I got-" he heard Tubbo call, the male trailing off as he approached the blonde, spotting the limp Dream on the floor before realizing Tommy was injured.

"Oh my god Tommy-" the brunette rushed over, tears welling up in his eyes as he looked at the sword currently impaled through Tommy's gut. He collapsed to his knees beside Tommy, instantly ripping off his jacket and gently putting it around the edge of the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"...Tubbo..." Tommy whispered, lifting a bloody hand to his friend. He cupped Tubbo's face in his hand, smearing a bit of blood across his cheeks as he tried to wipe his tears. "I did it, Tubbo. Dream is gone." he laughed, wincing from the pain in his stomach. Blood trickled steadily out of the wound, staining his shirt a bright red and creating a puddle on the ground beneath him.

Blood looked black in the dim-moonlight. 

A choked sob left Tubbo's lips, and he lifted a hand, placing it over Tommy's hand on his cheek. He forced a smile, leaning in to press his forehead against Tommy's. "You did it, Big T." he uttered, sniffling. 

"D...Don't cry, Tubbo. I-It's okay. We can be free now." Tommy whispered, his arm weakly sliding behind Tubbo's neck to pull him in for a hug. 

Tubbo gripped Tommy tight, tears flowing down his cheeks as he hugged his friend for what probably was the last time. "It wasn't supposed to end like this." he sniffled.

"I know. I... I knew if Dream killed me, you wouldn't rest until you killed him. So... I finished the job." he whispered, letting out another pained laugh. "Tubbo- I- I knew I was going to die." 

"I... Y... You were supposed to move in with me! We were going to live in Snowchester together!" Tubbo cried, sobbing into Tommy's blood-stained shirt. 

"I never agreed to that, Big T. Why would I agree to something I knew I wouldn't have time to do?" Tommy said, which made Tubbo cry harder.

"Tommy... I'm... I'm sorry I exiled you. I'm sorry I never visited you. I'm sorry I let Dream do all that fucked up shit to you." Tubbo whispered, sniffling through his tears.

"I forgive you, Big T. I'm sorry I was such a shit friend." Tommy said, smiling as he held Tubbo close to him, taking in a slow, shaky breath. He could feel the effects of blood-loss kicking in. "I'm sorry I caused so much t-trouble. For the record, I don't regret any of it, bitch." he tried to joke, which caused both of them to let out a half-hearted laugh.

"This was inevitable, Tubbo. I lost my first two lives to Dream. I think it's appropriate that he takes my last one as well." he chuckled, tears slipping down his cheeks. He patted Tubbo's shoulder, signalling the boy to let go for a moment.

"I... I have a favour to ask of you, Tubbo."

"Anything, Tommy." 

"Give... Give this back to Techno, please." Tommy whispered, and Tubbo watched as he pulled out an enchanted axe, laying it in Tubbo's hands. The Axe of Peace. "And... give him this letter." Tommy pulled out the letter as well, giving it to Tubbo, unfortunately getting a few blood-finger prints on the outside of the envelope. 

"...Of course."

"Oh... also, please give this letter to Phil. And tell him I'm sorry, will you?" Tommy uttered, more softly this time. He was growing tired. His limbs felt heavy. He had trouble keeping his eyes open.

"I will. I promise." Tubbo took the items, carefully tucking them into his inventory where they would be safe. He turned back to Tommy, pulling him close in a tight hug, holding the taller boy against his chest. He watched Tommy fight to stay awake.

"Tommy. It's... It's okay. Go to sleep." he whispered in Tommy's ear. It hurt him to say that. He wanted to scream at the blonde- to yell and beg for Tommy to not leave him. But it was too late now.

"...'kay." Tommy slurred, letting his eyelids flutter shut. "I love you, Tubbo."

"Love you too, big man. S...Say hi to Wilbur for me." Tubbo sniffled, hugging Tommy tight.

"I will." he murmured in response. "Goodnight."

"...Goodnight, Tommy." Tubbo whispered.

There was no response back from the blonde. Tubbo felt the boy go limp in his arms. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Tubbo felt Tommy's wrist for a pulse. There was none.

Tubbo let out a heart-wrenching scream, fully-sobbing now that the realization of what just happened set in. He just lost his best friend.

* * *

Tubbo laid there all night with Tommy. He laid on the cold, hard ground, hugging Tommy as he squeezed his eyes shut, sobbing all night. Even the monsters that lurked around the area seemed to leave them alone.

It wasn't until dawn when Tubbo finally got up, pulling the sword gently out of Tommy's gut and letting it fall to the floor. He kneeled down, picking up the dead boy ever so gently and carrying him over to his horse. He couldn't just leave Tommy here, they had to give him a proper burial. Everyone else had to know what happened to him.

Getting up onto the horse with Tommy in his arms, he began the long journey back home. He pulled out his communicator, wiping away his tears as he typed something into the chat. "Everyone, meet me at the community house at 12 pm, please. It's important. I don't care where your alliances lay, be there." he sent, before he put it away in his bag.

So, an hour later as Tubbo rode into L'Manburg on his horse, he led his horse down the broken prime-path towards the community house. Or at least, the remains of it. He believed Ranboo had fixed the floor, at least. Even from far-away, the brunette could see the small crowd of people already gathered there. So many different people all gathered in the same place, temporarily ignoring those who they were at war with.

As he approached the house, he wiped the tears from his eyes. He heard gasps, and knew it probably didn't look good. Both of the boys were covered in blood, though Tubbo knew it wasn't his own. It was Tommy's. 

He got off the horse, struggling to carry the limp Tommy in his arms towards the house. A few people ran forward to meet them, specifically Philza, Quackity, and Ranboo. 

"Holy fuck, boys!" Phil yelled, rushing over and pulling them into a hug. The winged man looked down at Tommy, who felt so, so cold under Phil's touch. The hybrid immediately knew that Tommy was gone. "...Tommy." he whispered, running his hand through the boy's blonde hair, tears welling up in his eyes. "Did Dream do this? I'm going to fucking kill him-" 

"Tommy... he already did that, Phil. Tommy killed Dream." Tubbo explained, sniffling as tears welled up in his eyes again. 

Phil took Tommy out of Tubbo's arms, laying him on the make-shift table in the centre of the community house. Tubbo collapsed in Ranboo's arms, tiredly sobbing into the hybrid's shirt.

"Tubbo- are- do you have any injuries?" the enderman-hybrid asked, to which Tubbo shook his head. "No... It's all Tommy's blood." he sniffled. 

After a moment, Tubbo let go of Ranboo, eyes scanning the small crowd for a certain Piglin hybrid. Tubbo eventually spotted him, noting how weak he looked as he gazed brokenly at the corpse of Tommy.

Tubbo walked over to him, stopping in front of him. He wiped his tears on his bloody sleeve, coughing as he pulled out the letter and axe. Techno's eyes widened as he saw the axe.

"Tommy... said he was sorry, and that he wanted you to have this back." Tubbo whispered, handing the axe and the letter over to the taller male. 

Techno was silent from shock, slowly accepting the axe and letter, and tucking it into his inventory to look at later. Tubbo went to turn away to give Phil his letter, but he was stopped with a squeak as he was suddenly enveloped in a tight hug. 

It took the small boy a moment, seeing the long-pink hair pooling over his shoulders to realize it was Technoblade hugging him. His eyes widened, and after a moment, he hesitantly gave the much taller male a hug back, clutching onto the fabric of his white dress shirt weakly. 

It took him an extra moment to process the fact that Techno was now sniffling, crying into his shoulder as he hunched over him, holding Tubbo tight.

They sat like that for a few minutes, hugging and crying, before Tubbo finally felt Techno let go, backing away as he wiped his own tears on his sleeve. "...Thank you, Tubbo." he mumbled hoarsely. Tubbo nodded, giving him a forced smile and a pat on his shoulder, moving onto Phil. He found the older man hunched over his dead son, crying into his shirt.

Tubbo carefully laid a hand on Phil's back, rubbing slow circles to try to comfort the man. 

"Phil... Uhm... Tommy... he told me to give you this. And that he said he was sorry." Tubbo spoke softly, pulling out a letter and pressing it into Tommy's hands. 

Phil lifted his head, looking at Tubbo and smiling softly and pulling the boy into a hug, accepting the letter with tearful eyes. Tubbo wasn't his biological son like Wilbur and Tommy were, but he might as well be, as Phil had raised him and pretty much adopted him.

"Thank you, Tubbo." Phil whispered, rubbing the smaller boy's back, parting away as Ranboo came over.

"Ranboo, please take Tubbo to get some new clothes." Phil asked the hybrid, interrupting Tubbo, who had already begun to object. "It's okay Tubbo, you need to change. Your clothes are covered in mud and blood. We'll watch over Tommy, okay?" 

Hesitantly, Tubbo nodded, sighing as Ranboo wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder, steering him away from Tommy as they headed to Ranboo's house. 

* * *

A lot of things changed after Dream and Tommy died.

Tommy never came back as a ghost like Ghostbur did. Tubbo was kind of glad. He believed it was because Tommy finally completed his final goal before he died. He didn't leave this world with an unfinished past like Wilbur had. Tubbo hoped he was resting easy.

They had buried Tommy in L'Manburg, as Tubbo knew it was where he would have wanted to be laid to rest. Even after L'Manburg had been blown up and Tubbo offered Tommy to move into Snowchester with him, the teen still didn't want to give up on the city. So they buried him where the L'Mantree used to stand, and Tubbo and a few others worked to create a wonderful headstone for him.

**IN LOVING MEMORY OF**

**TOMMYINNIT**

**Apr. 9. 2004 - Jan. 20. 2021**

_**A great friend, son, and a hero.** _

Ghostbur had added a diamond block to the headstone, mentioning something about Tommy always wanting to use diamond blocks to decorate. Tubbo and Techno had looked at each other silently, smiling. 

There had been jokes before Tommy's death about people moving into his house if he died, but it seemed everybody reached a silent agreement to turn the teen's house into a memorial instead. Ghostbur planted flowers all over the top of the dirt-shack. Lots of people often came by, leaving flowers in the main room of the house. 

Someone filled in the crater in the middle of L'Manburg, planting trees all over the area. Repairs were made to the city, though not many people stuck around the area.

Tubbo, for one, decided to move in with Ranboo, Technoblade, and Philza in Techno's cabin. Staying in Snowchester was too painful when Tommy wasn't there with him.

Hanging with his newfound family now, they all took a long break from causing chaos on the server, and they began the process of healing.


End file.
